One interesting and potentially extremely valuable application of NMR in medical diagnosis is the generation of two- or three-dimensional images within living subjects. Clear images of the distribution of water in biological objects, including humans, have been obtained with image reconstruction methods. The system being developed within BEIB utilizes a novel spherical electromagnet completed as part of an earlier project and described in an earlier report. The NMR signals will be produced and processed by a novel pulse Fourier transform method, rotating frame zeugmatography. The major goal of our approach is to produce images of high quality in time intervals that are a fraction of the time required by other methods.